


mage; mercy; miracle

by Silvereye



Category: Solstice (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvereye/pseuds/Silvereye
Summary: A year after the Jewel of the North falls, Galen dreams.Post-canon, set in the Clear Waters (Blissful Injustice) ending.





	mage; mercy; miracle

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to [hoarmurath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarmurath) for reading this over even though she's not in the fandom.
> 
> To the best of my knowledge, this is the first English-language Solstice fanfic. However, if you can read Russian (or don't mind the awfulness of Russian-to-English Google Translate) there exists a Russian-language fic [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5359923) on ficbook.net

Kasiya wakes sharply. He forces himself motionless and doesn't yet open his eyes. This might lull an intruder into believing he's still asleep. Old habits never really die.

It's dead quiet apart from the faraway sounds of the animals in the forest and it doesn't _feel_ like there's anyone in the room. Kasiya waits another heartbeat and opens his eyes halfway. The blinds carve the moonlight into thin strips just bright enough to see by. No one here.

Then Galen draws a long ragged breath and Kasiya realizes this woke him in the first place. Galen's brows are furrowed. One of his hands is fisting the thin bedsheet. Still asleep.

"Galen?" Kasiya whispers. Galen's head jerks. No other reaction.

Kasiya knows better than to touch a dreaming man. It doesn't look bad enough to try, anyway. He turns to his side, rests his weight on his elbow and whispers Galen's name again.

Galen gasps again, like a drowning person dredged to the surface. He blinks, once, twice, and finally his eyes focus.

"Kasiya," he says.

"You all right?"

"I had a dream. Something horrible has happened."

Kasiya says nothing, only nods. He's never believed much in dreams, but Galen is an Academy mage and that makes him different from Kasiya's superstitious once-brothers-in-arms. A mercenary who thinks his dreams tell him his day of death is a fool. An Academy mage who thinks his dream showed something real may just be on to something.

"It's all slipping away now," Galen says. "A building collapsed. People died. It was snowy, I think. That's all I remember."

"That happened a year ago," Kasiya says, attempting to sound gentle. Galen sometimes has nightmares of the night the Jewel of the North crumbled. Kasiya doesn't, but then he never seems to dream at all. A fraction of zero can be nothing but zero.

"Maybe," Galen answers. "I don't know. Like I said, it's all slipping away now."

Kasiya lies down again and nudges his arm under Galen's pillow. "Come here."

"Cuddling as an antidote against nightmares?" Galen asks, but he's smiling and he rests his head on Kasiya's shoulder. The night is late enough that Galen's warmth doesn't tip Kasiya into overheating. He still hasn't quite adjusted to the Far South, but then, all his ancestors are from the northernmost latitude that doesn't yet count as Far North. He has their red hair and their ghost-white skin that burns instead of tanning and their cold blood. There's only so far he can acclimate.

"Anything for you," Kasiya says.

Galen's breath catches. Kasiya still doesn't say these things often. They sound too cheap after the years he spent in the Jewel of the North doing what he had to, all his body and soul and words nothing but coin the Bank could spend as they would. But it's easier to say them in the dark, where no one but Galen can hear them and where Kasiya can't even see Galen's face. They sound a shade truer that way.

Galen turns his head and kisses Kasiya's shoulder. "Do you want to...?"

"Yes," Kasiya whispers.

Galen shifts, half-hovering over Kasiya, and kisses his neck. His thigh is between Kasiya's legs and now it's Kasiya whose breath catches. He slides his fingers over Galen's shoulders, neck, nape. Galen hums and trails kisses over his ear and cheek and then, mercifully, mouth. Kasiya sighs and holds Galen's face between his palms. 

He'd like to turn this around, pin Galen to the bed and touch him until he's thoroughly satisfied, but Kasiya likes Galen on top of him even more. He cannot believe it some nights, that he deceived Galen and lied to him because Istvan said so, and Galen still forgave him after learning it all. This is a miracle. It feels more believable when he's under Galen, at his mercy, letting him do exactly what he wants to Kasiya. He never used to dream about being at someone's mercy, so this must be true.

Galen kisses him again, deeply and thoroughly, and his hand explores lower over Kasiya's stomach. Kasiya can't help but grind up. He feels Galen's smile as Galen slides his fingers between their bodies right where Kasiya has been thrusting against Galen's thigh. He takes ahold of Galen and Galen makes a tiny approving noise. Kasiya buries his face in Galen's neck and breathes him in. He doesn't last long. He never does unless he really tries to, because Galen is -

Later, Galen drapes himself over Kasiya's side again, heedless of the sweat or anything else on the sheets. Kasiya draws his fingers over the curve of Galen's hipbone. He's never seen anything more beautiful than Galen, half-asleep and satisfied.

"I think I love you," he whispers.

Galen smiles against his shoulder. "I love you, too," he says.


End file.
